zloczyncyfandomcom-20200214-history
Arcyksiążę von Szwądękaunt
Arcyksiążę, znany również jako Arcyksiążę von Szwądękaunt, jest drugorzędnym antagonistą 53. pełnometrażowego animowanego filmu Disneya pod tytułem Kraina Lodu. Jest sprytnym, egoistycznym i manipulującym Arcyksięciem jednego z sąsiednich królestw Arendelle, Weselton. Stara się eksploatować dobra Arendelle dla własnej korzyści. W filmie książę pełni rolę drugorzędnego antagonisty, pierwszym jest Książę Hans. Osobowość Arcyksiążę Weselton jest bardzo pompatyczny, nieznośny, samolubny, paranoiczny i chciwy, choć w filmie jest przedstawiany w humorystyczny sposób. Choć został zaproszony do Arendelle na koronację królowej Elsy, był znacznie bardziej zainteresowany wykorzystaniem dóbr zbywalnych Arendelle, ponieważ jest on przedstawicielem Weselton, byłego partnera handlowego Arendelle. Niezwykle interesuje się także historią Arendelle, chcąc wiedzieć, dlaczego bramy zamku były zamknięte przez tyle lat i dlaczego tereny zamkowe były niedostępne dla osób postronnych, ukazując wścibską stronę dygnitarza. Książę jest bardzo chciwym, aroganckim, zaborczym i odważnym człowiekiem, który przede wszystkim dba o siebie i może mało przejmować się innymi. Najbardziej widoczną cechą księcia jest jego tchórzliwość i irracjonalne nastawienie. Ilekroć pojawi się cokolwiek niezwykłego, wpada w panikę, opierając się na swoich brutalnych ochroniarzach, którzy go chronią. Nienawidzi również magii i "czarów", ponieważ uważa, że są bardzo niebezpieczne i manipulacyjne, co tłumaczy, dlaczego był tak wrogi wobec Elsy po tym, jak jej moc została ujawniona na balu koronacyjnym. Jego lęk przed magią i jej tajemniczą mocą, powoduje, że wykonuje on swój jedyny niemoralny czyn, kiedy nakazuje swoim zbirom znaleźć i zabić Elsę, mając nadzieję, że jej śmierć spowoduje zniesienie klątwy wiecznej zimy, którą przypadkowo rzuciła. Jednakże, pomimo swoich wad, książę nie jest w żaden sposób bezduszny lub zły i (w rzeczywistości) w pewnym stopniu ma serce. Pokazano, że zależy także mu na bezpieczeństwie innych, oprócz samego siebie, co widać po tym, jak książę Hans twierdził, że księżniczka Anna została zabita przez Elsę, a arcyksiążę uznał wiadomość za niezwykle szokującą, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę rodzinne więzi księżniczek. Można to również zaobserwować podczas sceny pościgu na balu koronacyjnym, gdzie książę miał zrozpaczony wyraz twarzy, gdy Elsa wpadała w tłum na dziedzińcu zamkowym, prawdopodobnie wykazując troskę o wrażliwych mieszkańców Arendelle. Natomiast jego negatywne czyny można uznać za akceptowalne i uzasadnione, ponieważ zostały wykonane z zupełnego strachu. Jego twierdzenie, że Elsa była potworem, było skutkiem tego, że prawie został zabity przez jej magię, a jego spisek, aby zamordować Elsę, miał na celu zakończenie zimy (bo zakładał, że jest to jedyny sposób). Biografia Arcyksiążę Weselton przybył do Arendelle, by być świadkiem koronacji Elsy jako przedstawiciel Weselton, pobliskiego królestwa, który był najbliższym partnerem handlowym Arendelle. Przybył jednak z ukrytym motywem odkrywania sekretów Arendelle i wykorzystania jego bogactw. Dodatkowo Arcyksięciu towarzyszy dwóch ochroniarzy. Niedługo po przybyciu do Arendelle Arcyksiążę był świadkiem koronacji Elsy. Arcyksiążę wstał wraz z innymi uczestnikami, gdy Elsa chwyciła kula i berło i patrzył, jak biskup koronował ją na królową. Po ceremonii wszyscy przenieśli się do Wielkiej Sali na imprezę po koronacyjną. Arcyksiążę skorzystał z okazji, aby zbliżyć się do nowego władcy Arendelle i został przedstawiony Elsie przez Kaia. Pomimo tego, że był nazywany "Arcyksięciem Weselton", Arcyksiążę utrzymywał atmosferę życzliwości i na podstawie tego, że reprezentował najbliższego partnera handlowego Arendelle, zaoferował Elsie taniec. Kiedy odmówiła, zaprosił Annę i zabrał ją na parkiet, gdzie nieudolnie próbował tańczyć, cały czas wypytując ją o przyczyny izolacji Arendelle. Jednak Anna nie wiedziała, więc Arcyksiążę zadowalał się tańcem jeszcze przez kilka chwil, zanim pozwolił księżniczce powrócić do siostry. Gdy Elsa ukazała swoje moce, Arcyksiążę był tym bardzo wystraszony. Podczas gdy Anna szukała Elsy, w Arendelle zaczęły rosnąć napięcia; Hans robił wszystko, co w jego mocy, by zapewnić dobrobyt obywateli, Arcyksiążę był poruszony tym, że książę rozdał "wszystkie dobra podlegające obrotowi Arendelle". Hans odpowiedział, wskazując, że księżniczka Anna wydała rozkazy, na co Arcyksiążę wskazał, że jest to kolejna kwestia, oskarżając Annę o "spiskowanie ze złowrogą czarodziejką". Jednak Arcyksiążę wycofał się po tym, jak Hans potwierdził swój autorytet oświadczając, że jest gotów chronić Arendelle przed zdradą. W tej chwili koń Anny wrócił z gór bez jeźdźca. Po uspokojeniu konia Hans postanowił ją znaleźć, prosząc ochotników o pomoc w poszukiwaniach. Odpowiadając na prośbę Hansa, Arcyksiążę przedstawił Hansowi swych dwóch strażników. W tajemnicy Arcyksiążę rozkazał im zabić Elsę. Jednak plan się nie powiódł i Hans wrócił do Arendelle z Elsą żywą. Chociaż jego spisek, by zabić Elsę, zakończył się niepowodzeniem, zaangażowanie Arcyksięcia pozostało niewykryte, a on był obecny wraz z dygnitarzami, gdy Hans wyraził zamiar kontynuowania poszukiwań Anny. Kiedy Anna została przyniesiona do biblioteki przez Kaia i Gerdę, Arcyksiążę i pozostali opuścili salę, aby dać małżonkom trochę prywatności. Arcyksiążę i dygnitarze przenieśli się do komnaty rady, gdzie martwił się przeziębieniem i możliwością "zamrożenia" na śmierć. Jednak Hans wszedł do pokoju, mówiąc, że Anna zginęła z ręki Elsy. Zszokowany wiadomościami, Arcyksiążę ogłosił, że Elsa jest niewątpliwie potworem, a inni dostojnicy zwróciły się do Hansa, przyznając, że Arendelle nie ma nikogo, do kogo mógłby się zwrócić. Po chwili książę oskarżył Elsę o zdradę i skazał ją na śmierć. Chociaż Hans poszedł ścigać królową, nie udało jej się jej zabić, gdyż Elsa zaczęła kontrolować swoje moce. Wkrótce jego spisek wyszedł na jaw. Został razem ze swoimi strażnikami odeskortowany na statek, przez grupę żołnierzy Arendelle. Chwilę później dowiedział się, że Arendelle zrywa kontakty handlowe z Weselton. Cytaty Kategoria:Monarchowie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Chciwi Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z bajek Kategoria:Tchórze Kategoria:Kłamcy Kategoria:Zdrajcy Kategoria:Egoiści Kategoria:Aroganci Kategoria:Postacie humorystyczne Kategoria:Starcy Kategoria:Filmowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Bogacze Kategoria:Arystokraci Kategoria:Uprzejmi Kategoria:Upadli bohaterowie Kategoria:Biznesmeni Kategoria:Hipokryci Kategoria:Neutralni Kategoria:Oszuści Kategoria:Uzurpatorzy en:Duke of Weselton Kategoria:Propagandyści